Reunited
by page101
Summary: A girl has very many problems. Her Dad, Uncles, two oldest Brothers are away in the army. They bring home some friends for a year. Are they going to drive her crazy or will she find friends, family, and... love? SunstreakerXoc


Reunited

Ch. 1 The Pain

I sighed as I looked out at my shooting range. I stood, grabbed my bow and arrows, and trudged up to the house. Well you could call it a mansion. My family has been falling apart after my dad, two oldest brothers, and uncles left for the military. They left almost over a year ago. I sighed, again, as I opened the door.

When I walked into the living room I saw Monique sitting on the couch. With everyone else sitting around reading their mail. Natalie handed me a stack of my mail. Skunk and Catalia smiled and watched me as I shifted through my mail. You all might be wandering why a fourteen year-old girl is getting a lot more letters than her older brothers and sisters. Well the answer to that is because I took over Jazz's job as D.J. at the _CresentMoon_and Prowls job at the library.

Some letters were for the other clubs he used to work at, others gyms trying to persuade me to join their trainers, and surprise surprise: they gave me the bills. Wait what's this one? It's addressed from the army. I stood up and felt their everyone watching me as I slowly walked outside.

I climbed my favorite tree and sat down on my branch. My eyes widened as I read the letter. My uncles, brothers, and dad was coming home soon! I smiled, but it went away as soon as I felt my throat start to burn. I sneezed and fell out of my tree. I stood up. It felt like my head was burning. I slowly walked into the house and into the kitchen. I groaned and my vision waved in and out. I fell to my knees and groaned.

"Alex!" I heard Skunk exclaimed. I whimpered as my head swam as my brother lifted me off of the floor. I heard footsteps rush into the room. "Monique!" Catalia screamed for our sister. I heard footsteps running from different directions. I felt a hand feel my forehead. "She's burning up. Take her to the living room. Cover her up. Turn on the air conditioning." Monique ordered.

I felt Skunk move and heard the kitchen door opening. He laid me on the couch and covered me in two blankets. My eyes were watering so much it looked like I was crying. Skunk kneeled beside me and rubbed my hair. I slowly fell asleep. "Good night." Skunk said.

"How is she?" I heard my father ask. "Her fever went down. Her eyes aren't as red." I heard a different man's voice say. Then I heard another man's voice enter the conversation with a comment, "Your daughta's kinda cute." My dad growled, "Hands off, Jazz." I whimpered and shifted. My dad rubbed my hair.

"Daddy." I said as I opened my eyes. My dad smiled at me. I jumped up and tackled him. My father caught me as my vision swayed again. "Lay back down, kid. Before you get worse." My dad helped me lay down as a dark skinned man with sunglasses covered me up.

The lights made my head feel like it was going to split into two. The grey haired man wearing a doctor's coat and glasses over his blue eyes shooed my dad and oldest brothers out of the room. The dark skinned man was going to follow them, but I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to be alone, not in the dark. That was one thing my family didn't know about me, I was terrified of the dark and the monsters it brought.

He noticed the fear in my gaze and so did the other strange man. They looked at each other and the grey haired man nodded and shut off the light. As he shut the door, and the darker skinned man sat on the floor by my side. "Why don't ya want to be alone?" He asked. I shrugged and he replied, "Ah think ya do know."

I looked at my hands and said, "The dark." He smiled, "Ya know. The dark ain't all that scary. Hey. If it's scary ta ya, then i'm here to protect ya." I giggled and he smiled again. "Your family was worried about ya. Ya fever reached above 101.8 and every now and then ya would start screaming about your insides burning." I curled up on my side, "This has happened only twice before. The doctors said they couldn't do anything about it. My mom died from this. In the middle of the night. I found her." The man remained silent. I don't know why i'm telling him this. It's strange. He's a complete stranger, but he feels like a real friend. "I had a nightmare and dad was outside fixing something in the barn. So I ran to my mother. I tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't wake up. I kept crying for her to wake up. Prowl heard me and ran in to see what was wrong. He was the one who ran to get my dad. My family started to fall apart after that."

I started crying and the man rubbed my hair. "Ya suffered greatly. Yet ya still go on. Ya ain't alone. Ya have your brothas, sistas, your dad, and now ya have me." I couldn't stop crying. The man stood and lifted me up so he could sit on the couch with me cuddled into his side. "Your mom wouldn't want'cha crying like this she would want ya smilin' and laughin'." I sniffled and nodded. I felt drowsy and yawned. The man rearranged me so I was laying down. "Is your name Jazz?" I asked tiredly. The man grinned and said, "Jasper's the name. Music's the game. Call me Jazz."

I nodded and drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard was, "Goodnight, Alex."


End file.
